1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the art of belt conveyors useful particularly for moving articles over relatively long distances. Specifically, the invention relates to intermediate drive means for belt conveyors wherein at least one article transporting belt is carried and driven by at least one endless intermediate drive member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior conveying devices are known wherein a conveying belt is driven by an intermediate drive member, such as an endless chain, by means of intermediate carrying plates. The conveying belt itself is thereby relieved from carrying both the stress of the powered driving mechanism and the weight of the material being conveyed. A number of varied arrangements have been used to transmit motive power from an intermediate drive member to the conveying belt, the most widely known being that arrangement wherein the weight of the material on the conveying belt causes said belt to be downwardly biased into frictional engagement with said intermediate drive member.
The devices of the prior art, as particularly evidenced by the example described, do not provide as positive an engagement between the conveying belt and the intermediate drive member or members as could be desired. For example an non-uniformly loaded conveying belt according to certain examples of the prior art would not always be loaded sufficiently to contact all portions of the belt with the underlying drive members. The prior art also does not provide reliable apparatus for positively connecting and disconnecting the conveying belt to and from an intermediate drive member. It is particularly desirable to provide such a connection and disconnection mechanism wherein the weight of the material on the conveying belt does not affect such connection and disconnection.